1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor suitable for use in a refrigerating cycle, such as for an automotive air conditioning system.
2. Description of Related Art
A lip seal of a compressor seals a gap between a shaft and housing for preventing fluid being compressed from flowing out of the compressor. Because the shaft rotates, lubricant oil needs to be supplied to the lip seal to lubricate the shaft and lip seal.
JP-A-7-253088 discloses that the lubricant oil is supplied to a bearing disposed near the lip seal. Further, this lubricant oil is led and supplied to the lip seal.
However, in JP-A-7-253088, when an insufficient amount of lubricant oil is supplied to the bearing, the lubricant oil is not supplied to the lip seal.